TV Shows
See also: V Live, Dramas This page contains a list of reality, variety shows which GOT7 took part in since their debut. 2013 * WIN: WHO IS NEXT - Mnet - Mark, Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom - 130914 2014 * The King of Food - KBS2 - Jinyoung - 140214 * 1000 Song Challenge - SBS - JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae - 140309 * Weekly Idol - MBC - 140514 * Mnet Japan - 140615 * Sukira - Kiss The Radio, selfcam - KBS - 140709 * Mnet Japan - 140714 * Roommate - SBS - Jackson was one of Season 2 members. GOT7 members (except JB) (season 2, episode 14) * Hitmaker - MBC Every1 - Jackson, cast member with VIXX's N, Hyuk and BTOB's Sungjae - (season 1-2) * Global Request Show: A Song For You 3 - KBS - 140725 (episode 2) * Let’s Go! Dream Team II: Penalty Shoout of Love - KBS2 - Jinyoung, Youngjae - 140816 * Let’s Go! Dream Team II: Idol Wrestling Championship - KBS2 - JB, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141112 * NO.MERCY - Mnet - Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141210 * Star King - SBS - Jackson, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141213 2015 * After School Club - Arirang TV - BamBam - 150218 * MBC C-Radio - MBC - Jackson, BamBam - 150328 * Global Request Show: A Song For You 4 - KBS - 150817 (episode 3) * Krua Indy - BamBam - 151004 * The Qmentary - 1theK - 151005 * Power FM Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time - SBS - Radio - 151125 (part 1 → part 2) * Radio Star - MBC - Jackson - 151217 2016 *'My Friend's Home' - JTBC - Jackson, BamBam - 160306 *'Music Bank Comeback Interview' - KBS - 160325 * Inkigayo Comeback Interview - SBS - 160327 * After School Club - Arirang TV - 160329 (episode 205) * Sukira - Kiss The Radio - KBS - 160329 * The Show Behind the show - SBS MTV - 160329 (episode 64) * The Show Warm-Up Time - SBS MTV - 160329 * MV Commentary: Fly - Mnet - 160406 * Sing to Siri: HOME RUN - 1theK - 160414 * Celebrity Bromance - Jackson and Jooheon of Monsta X - MBig Tv (episode 1, episode 2, epsiode 3, episode 4, episode 5, episode 6) * Simply K-pop - Arirang TV * Bausch and Lomb thailand - Sanctuary - Mark, Jinyoung, BamBam - 160518 * 大学生来了 (University students have arrived) - Mark, Jackson, BamBam - 160519 * MV Commentary: Hard Carry - Mnet - 161006 * Celebrity Bromance - JB and Youngjae of B.A.P - MBig Tv (episodes 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 → 161129/161206/161213/161220/161227) * One Point Korean Lesson - NHK * A Look at Myself - KBS - Jackson (ep 19, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36 (Mark, Jackson, BamBam), 38) * Running Man - SBS - 160911 (episode 316) * Running Man - SBS - Mark and Jinyoung - 160925 * Hit The Stage - Mnet - Yugyeom * Idol Battle Likes - KBS - 161230 (episode 3) 2017 * King of Mask Singer - MBC - Youngjae - 170115 (episode 93 → 94) * After School Club - Arirang TV - 170321 (episode 256) * Singderella - Channel A - 170324 (except Jackson, episode 19) * MV Commentary: Never Ever - Mnet - 170330 * ASK IN A BOX: Never Ever - 1theK - 170410 * Van Live: You Are - dingo music - 171011 * IDOLity GOT7's TMI Lab - Mnet - (episode 1, episode 2, episode 3) * GOT7 Working EAT Holiday in Jeju - Naver V - (episode 1, episode 2, episode 3, episode 4) 2018 * The Mask Singer - Workpoint TV - Bambam as one of the judges (episode 2, season 4) * The Return of Superman Thailand - Channel 7 - BamBam * Hyena on the Keyboard - KBS2 - JB (episodes 6-8, season 1) (episode 6, episode 7, episode 8) * Idol Producer - iQiyi - Jackson as one of the Rap instructor. * Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend - KBS - Youngjae - 180203 * PeopleTV - Interview - 180717 * Running Man - SBS - (episode 418) * Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook - KBS - 180928 * After Mom Goes to Sleep - Pikicast - 181005 * Amazing Saturday - tvN - JB, Mark - 181006 (episode 27) * Sound of My Dream 3 - Zhejiang Television - Jackson as one of the judges. * Future Diary - dingo music - BamBam, Yugyeom (episode 1, episode 2) * "Law of the Jungle" in the Mariana Islands - SBS - Yugyeom Category:TV Shows Category:GOT7 Category:Variety Shows